Nutella
by Uzumaki Meme
Summary: There are many ways to eat Nutella, and Hidan have a specific fun way to do so. "Open the jar. Dip. Then ENJOY" so he decided to teach his girl how to do it. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: If you were addicted to Nutella then you might like this storry..I hope so.**

It was a nice autumn evening. The breeze was cool and the wind so refreshing. Mai a tan skinned girl with neck-length dark hair and brown eyes was in the kitchen preparing some ingredients she needed to make cookies. It was quiet and peaceful until a specific foul-mouthed jashinist walked in. He was complaining about not being able to have fun in a city that was so strict. Usually people would be having fun partying, shopping, drinking, and even getting drunk for no specific reason, but for Hidan fun meant to torture someone then kill him slowly so it would be so painful.

Earlier in the day Mai told him to stay put cause she wanted to show him something. They did argue but Mai won the argument. Now he was there with her in the kitchen watching her walk around opening the cabinets and taking stuff out of it then placing them on a granite counter in the middle of the kitchen. Judging from the ingredients which were flour, sugar, butter, chocolate, baking soda and powder, and eggs she will be baking something.

Mai looked at where Hidan was standing and smiled. She walked toward the microwave and took out a brown jar. It wasn't brown the substance inside it was brown. "The star ingredients" she said holding the nutella jar up so Hidan can see it clearly. Hidan stared then smirked. "And what are you going to do with it?" He didn't ask because he was curious. He had an idea and he wanted to start smoothly and slowly.

"I am gonna make some cookies. As you can see.." Mai said and pointed toward the ingredients on the counter "these are the ingredients known for making cookies, but..i have another recipe. A three-ingredients cookies" Mai gave Hidan the I-am-genius smile. His face was blank then he chuckled all of a sudden. He shook his head slowly and started walking toward Mai with his hands in his pockets. Mai titled her head and rise an eye brow. Hidan is going to do or maybe say something. It's better be something good or he will regret it.

Hidan invaded Mai's personal space and placed both hands on the counter at either side of her. He looked right into her eyes. Now this is what he call fun. It wasn't his usual way of having fun but it was fine. As long as he enjoys it it doesn't matter. He took the nutella jar from her and placed it in the counter. He leaned in closer to her and whispered "Mai I will show you another way to eat this and ENJOY it" Mai blinked twice. What other way? You can dip strawberries in it or eat it with toast. You can also bake something that contains it. What other way could he know that she doesn't?

"let me tell you the steps while showing you. First you open the jar" Hidan opened the jar and placed the cap back on the counter. "Then you dip your index" and so he did. "Then enjoy" Mai was about to ask Hidan how she should enjoy it but the sight of Hidan putting his finger in his mouth stopped her. She watched as he transferred the chocolate from his finger to his mouth slowly. She gulped and hoped that he didn't notice..but he did. This should end. She has to stop him right now. What was the point of him doing that anyway? She opened her mouth to say something. She gasped when he held the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

'what...the hell' she thought. Hidan was french kissing her. She could taste the chocolate he just ate. She started kissing him back when she realized that he was talking about this when he said "Enjoy". She interlocked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. They were in their own world. They didn't hear the click coming from the front door. They were startled by the sound of a thud. They parted to see where that sound came from.

At the kitchen door stood a very surprised Naruto with Sasuke by his side. Sasuke didn't show any signs of shock. In the other hand Naruto was so shocked. His jaw lowered and he was pointing at them. "M-Mai don't tell me you asked us to come over to witness this" Naruto stuttered. Mai cleared her throat and moved away from Hidan. "Sorry guys...I..um.." She had nothing to say. She totally forgot about them. She looked at Hidan and titled her head toward the living room. "Alright sweet choco" Hidan smirked and walked passed the two boys to the living room.

"Mai what do you like about that psycho?" Naruto asked. She was used to him insulting Hidan. She got used to it. She knows that no matter how many times she tells him to stop he wont, so she didn't even bother saying. She smirked "you just said it" Mai turned to the counter to start making the dough missing Naruto's confused look. She knew that he wouldn't get it so she said it. "Cause he is a handsome psycho" she chuckled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and left to join the jashinist in the living room.

"MAI THAT'S INSANE" Naruto yelled

"I KNOW AND THIS IS CRAZY" she yelled back referring to her relationship with Hidan

Sasuke and Hidan sighed at the same time knowing that now it will get loud. Too loud.

 **A/N: I hope you liked the story and didn't find it so messed up.**


End file.
